


Efecto Paloma

by drayroues



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Posibles errores de ortografia, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shinichi es terrible cuando se estresa, Shinichi invasor, kaito ajeno, paloma - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drayroues/pseuds/drayroues
Summary: De todas las maneras en las que pensó que descubriría la identidad de KID, no consideró la opción de que una paloma lo delatara.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Efecto Paloma

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que la idea de repente vino a mi mente y decidí aventurarme a escribir un intento de una situación absurda. 
> 
> Esto es un regalo para un grupo Kaishin en el que estoy con temática de Valentine, elegí el día 9 con la palabra CENA. Espero que sea de su agrado ;D
> 
> -Jasly

Shinichi está, en dos palabras, jodidamente agotado. ¡Y con buen motivo! Verá: ese era uno de esos días en los que se amanecía con el pie izquierdo. 

Dejando de lado la exorbitante cantidad de casos fríos y papeleo que recibió al llegar a la estación, detener un intento de robo a mano armada y terminar involucrándose en una investigación criminal; que lo llevó hasta otro distrito. Honestamente, Shinichi estaba considerando pedir unas vacaciones al inspector Megure; aunque, siendo sinceros, todos sabemos que de una u otra manera, terminaría involucrado en un caso.

Sin embargo, ¿debería siquiera pedir permiso? Después de todo, sigue conservando su título de consultor, a pesar de llevar 5 años ayudándolos, bueno, al menos decidieron que podía obtener una paga cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad...

El detective golpeó con impaciencia la mesa metálica de la sala de interrogación, viendo al sospechoso que divagaba sobre su pasado, omitiendo el hecho de que tenían más que pruebas suficientes para mandarlo tras las rejas; por el asesinato de su socio comercial, es más, ¿Por qué hacían esto si ya existe evidencia?

Oh, cierto, todo eso le pasa porque su superior: Sakamoto; es un bastardo pretencioso que decidió hacerlo sufrir cuando se enteró que Kaede, la chica linda del departamento de tráfico, expresó que prefería a los chicos jóvenes y apuestos cómo él. 

Y eso, obviamente no fue su culpa.

Además, no es como si le interesa se salir con una mujer mayor que solo se basa en la apariencia, pero como lo mencionó, Sakamoto es un bastardo, y Shinichi está pagando los platos rotos. Solo esperaba que no empeorara su situación. 

“Sabe, Touma-san. Tenemos pruebas contundentes de que usted fue el asesino de Fukiji-san, no es necesario que niegue la evidente verdad, así que apresúrese en contestar para que ambos podamos irnos, o bueno, yo pueda irme” Resopló el moreno, sobándose el puente de su nariz. 

Touma, lejos de verse nervioso o algo culpable, se recarga perezosamente sobre su silla, mientras da un sorbo a su bebida. “Bueno, sigo esperando a mi abogado, mientras tanto, volvamos al tema de mi ex novia de secundaria, como te decía, Nana-chan fue muy dulce en nuestro noviazgo, pero algo cambió en ella después de que pasamos al siguiente curso…”

Shinichi golpeó la mesa con su puño, cortando la conversación que el criminal planeaba seguir, dándole una mirada destellando fuego. “Silencio. Tú y yo sabemos que toda tu vida ha sido un rotundo fracaso porque siempre has vivido en la sombra de personas que tienen más brillo que tú, todas esas chicas con las que saliste se dieron cuenta del psicópata que eres y prefirieron alejarse de ti antes de que hicieras algo notorio. Por eso, cuando Fukiji-san comenzó a hacerse notar más que tú en el trabajo, y llamó la atención de Natsume-san, de quien te enamoraste, decidiste extinguir su luz para no quedar en su sombra. A pesar de que él te ayudó en muchas ocasiones. Y eso es algo con lo que deberás cargar toda tu vida, porque sin importar lo que hagas, serás una vil sombra desde el momento en que manchaste tus manos con la oscura muerte” Finaliza Shinichi, dándole una mirada cruda al asesino. 

La sala de interrogaciones quedó expuesta al silencio total. Kudō pensó vagamente que se había pasado un poco con sus palabras, y ese sentimiento murió al recordar que se trataba de una persona que no tuvo remordimientos al matar a su amigo. Shinichi podía ver claramente cuáles fueron sus pensamientos, al ser un amigo cercano de la víctima, nadie lo vería como un sospecho, porque no tenía ningún motivo para matar a quien no hizo más que ayudar; después de ser declarado como inocente, robaría el proyecto de Fukiji, ascendería y consolará a Natsume.

Con total sinceridad, Shinichi no se esperó la acción del culpable, el cual fue volcar el resto de su bebida -Kinako Mochi, en serio, ¿Por qué alguien le daría una bebida dulce a un asesino de sangre fría?- sobre su cabeza, ensuciando su camisa y dejando un rastro pegajoso en su cabello y cara.

“¿¡Y tú qué vas a saber, mocoso engreído?! ¡Si tan solo ese bastardo de Fukiji no hubiese entrado en mi vida, yo habría destacado más que él!” Exclamó furioso, ladrando como un Chihuahua mal entrenado, una vista lamentable para un hombre en sus 35.

Ignorando la incomodidad de su cara húmeda, Shinichi apoyó una mano en su mejilla, mientras que esperaba que el sujeto terminara de gruñir y maldecir. Solo cuando parpadeó un segundo después y sintió una gota de la bebida resbalar por sus pestañas, decidió que si, su día aún podía empeorar. 

…

Después de 10 minutos de absoluta tortura, los guardias decidieron hacer su trabajo y llevarse al criminal tras las rejas, suspiró, su cara comenzaba a picar. Cuando salió de la sala, rodó los ojos al notar la mirada de traga-mierda que le dedicaba su superior. 

“Veo que incluso el gran detective del este tuvo problemas para hacer que un rufián confesara sus crímenes, Kudō-san” Expresó, con 10 tonos de desdén. 

Shinichi resopló, solo él tenía la suerte de tratar con dos idiotas de manera consecutiva. Mentalmente contó hasta diez,  _ paciencia, paciencia _ . 

“Ya suponía yo que no eras tan bueno, como te hacen ver los periódicos y tu tonto club de fans” 1… 2… 3… 4 “Solo eres un aprovechado que usó su apariencia para llegar hasta donde está.” 2 ... 3... 4… 5 “No entiendo como el resto de la división uno fue hechizado con tus mentiras, pero yo sé cómo eres.” 1 ... 2... “Y tu eres una farsa.”

¡Al diablo! Pensó el detective, dedicándole la misma mirada de acero usada para los criminales -y en su defecto- los gilipollas. “Mira Sakamoto, el hecho de que te sientas miserable con tu vida, no significa que tengas que desquitarte conmigo. Si tanto te molesta mi presencia en tu sede, quizá deberías hacer bien tu trabajo en lugar de esperar a que me llamen a mí para hacer algo que un niño de secundaria puede hacer; y créeme que conozco a una liga juvenil de detectives que tiene una tasa de éxito superior al resolver crímenes que tú, y ni siquiera son mayores de edad” Dijo, alzando una ceja altiva. “Así que deja de ser un incompetente y comienza a meterte en tus asuntos; si quieres llamar la atención de esa chica de tráfico, que por cierto, no me interesa, ni lo hará nunca” Shinichi sonrió triunfante al no escuchar una sola palabra de su compañero. Ya sea por la furia contenida o por el asombro de su revelación. 

Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos para salir de la sede. Sin embargo, paró su caminar para dirigirle un último vistazo a Sakamoto. “Te recomiendo ir a terapia si no quieres terminar como ese de allá, el asesinato por envidia es algo muy feo” Su sonrisa se enganchó cuando vio su cara ponerse roja por la ira. 

Bueno, eso se sintió bien. 

* * *

Al salir de la estación, con las energías un poco renovadas, se dio cuenta de su estado; descartando su cabello humedecido y su cara un poco pegajosa, la camisa azul cielo fue la que sufrió más las consecuencias, en su mayoría estaba toda manchada de color crema -parecía vomito de bebé-Contuvo una mueca, no estaba paseando por las calles de Ekoda usando ropa sucia, por lo que se apresuró a entrar a la única tienda de ropa cercana. 

Shinichi sintió como su respiración se cortaba cuando notó  _ donde _ entró, una tienda de artículos de KID, porque claro, ese idiota debía tener una marca de ropa con toda su caricatura dibujada en las prendas. Ugh, era mejor que nada, realmente comenzaba a incomodar la sensación de la camisa pegándose en su piel. 

Derrotado, optó por comprar una playera blanca con solo una pequeña calcomanía de la cara sonriente de KID en el pecho. Pequeño y sutil. Cuando llegara a casa quemaría esa cosa -o quizá solo la usaría para pijama en su casa, nadie tiene que saber de su existencia. 

Unos yenes menos después, Kudō salió un poco más limpio y seco con una bolsa plástica que la dependienta le entregó para meter su ropa sucia, su cabello era un poco más desastroso de lo habitual por intentar secarlo con su camisa anterior. 

Tan solo avanzó media cuadra cuando un chirrido y un aleteo se aproximó a sus espaldas, la cabeza de Shinichi se inclinó hacia abajo por la gravedad y el nuevo peso sobre su cabello, al parecer un ¿ave? decidió que usar sus mechones como nido era más que cómodo; palmeó tentativamente a la criatura, sus plumas eran suaves bajo el tacto. 

Al mirarse al reflejo de una ventana, casi sonrió por lo absurdo de la situación; su cabello normalmente acomodado sobresalía en distintas direcciones como si tuviera vida propia, mientras que una paloma blanca arrullaba contenta en su nido, más el plus de la playera de KID, ¡JA, vaya parodia!

“¿Qué pasa, paloma-san? ¿Volar por los aires cansó tus alas y decidiste usarme como tu almohada?” Como si entendiera, la paloma emitió un  _ sonido _ de confirmación. “De seguro también tienes hambre” Confirmó el ave. Si recordaba bien, había una veterinaria al final de la cuadra. 

Shinichi avanzó sin importarle las miradas divertidas de los transeúntes, podía escuchar a los niños reír y señalar entusiasmados a la pequeña ave blanca, de alguna manera, comprendió por qué a KID parecían gustarles tener cerca a esos seres emplumados, quizá podría adoptar a aquella paloma.

Una campana sonó en el momento en que abrió la puerta de la veterinaria, llamando la atención del dependiente, un anciano con un mandil. 

Kudō saludó al dueño. “Quisiera pedir algo de comida para palomas” Pidió el detective, sonriendo cortes. 

El anciano se quedó unos segundos callado antes de expresarse. “¡Oh, Kaito-kun, casi no te reconocí, estás un poco más peinado de lo normal!” Shinichi alzó una ceja, ¿acaso lo confundió con otra persona? “Veo que Heart-chan está bastante entusiasmada, ¿recibió buenas golosinas de los niños del parque?” Continuó el hombre, ajeno a la mirada confusa del detective. “¡Ya te dije que no la malcríes, terminarás con el cuello adolorido de soportar el peso de una paloma gorda en tu cabeza!” 

La paloma -¿Heart?- se pavoneó sintiéndose... ¿ofendida?, el canoso alzó una ceja inquisitiva de:  _ sabes que tengo razón, estás gorda _ . Y se fue a buscar el alimento para el pájaro.

“Sigue mi consejo, Kaito-kun” Comentó, cuando Shinichi hizo el ademán de pagar la comida, el anciano negó. “Déjalo así, tómalo como un regalo por el show gratuito que le diste a mi nieta, Aoi sigue esperando a que le des otro espectáculo pronto.” 

“Uhm… ¿Gracias?” Finalmente dice, realizando una reverencia antes de salir del local. “Así que… Heart-chan, al parecer ya tienes un dueño que te malcría, ¿sabes como volver con él?” Heart se acurruca más en su cabello, al parecer aún no quería irse.

Encogiéndose de hombros abrió la bolsa de alimento y vertió un poco sobre la palma de su mano, el ave entendió la señal y voló hasta colocarse sobre su palma, Shinichi aprovechó el momento para sobarse el cuello. 

“El señor tenía razón, tu dueño te ha estado alimentando de más” Su comentario fue recibido por un picoteo vengativo de la paloma, no le hacía mucha gracia que se burlaran de ella. “Ow, está bien, no comentaré nada más” Prometió con una sonrisa divertida, de alguna manera su actitud le recordaba a cierto ladrón cuando hace pucheros. 

Heart se lo tomó a pecho y después de terminar de comer, se posó esta vez sobre su hombro. 

Su cuello estaba agradecido. 

…

La siguiente vez que fue atacado por una persona mayor de edad, se trató de la dueña de una panadería local. Esta persona, Kaito, parecía ayudarle de vez en cuando con las entregas; así que en agradecimiento le entregó una bolsa llena de donas de chocolate. Shinichi ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de aclarar algo cuando ella lo despidió. 

No fue el fin de su travesía. En el transcurso de unas cuantas cuadras, más personas lo saludaron, agradecieron y le dieron cosas. Sus brazos dolían por el peso de las bolsas plásticas, su contenido en verdad fue variado. Verduras, frutas, carne, chocolate, dulces, semillas para sembrar, más comida para aves, etc. 

Los motivos fueron variados, ayudar a ancianos enfermos, niños que se lastimaron, reparar objetos, llevar las compras de mujeres embarazadas, bajar gatitos indefensos de los árboles, hacer espectáculos, etc. ¿Quién era esa persona que fue calificada como casi un héroe o demasiado altruista y empático para ser amado por todos los residentes de esa zona? 

Escuchó un grito de asombro y pasos apresurados cerca de su persona,  _ oh no, por favor que solo sea un simple agradecimiento sin regalo _ , rogó el detective. 

“¡Bakaito! ¿Qué haces cargando tantas cosas?, ¡Tus brazos están casi blancos por el peso!” Dijo la chica, Shinichi abrió los ojos de manera significativa, frente a él estaba quien podría ser la hermana gemela de su mejor amiga. Solo que su cabello era casi tan desastroso como el suyo y sus ojos eran de un color azul celeste. “¡Aoko te ayudará con eso!” La mujer arrebató algunas bolsas de su poder, Shinichi pudo equilibrar el peso con el resto de ellas.

Kudō se preguntó si podía decirle a esa chica que no es la persona que ella creía que era y que se la pasó el resto del tiempo recogiendo artículos diversos por quien es probablemente la persona más amable que no ha tenido el placer de conocer.

“Aoko acompañará a Bakaito hasta su casa para dejar todo esto, se agradecido con Aoko” sonrió altiva la castaña y emprendió camino. 

Sin embargo, no sería muy cortés dejar a una chica cargando con todo el peso, así que solo ayudaría a transportar todo eso hasta la casa del dueño y explicar la situación. Shinichi la siguió en silencio mientras la escuchaba divagar sobre tarea, clases, como estaba mal acostumbrando a sus palomas de hacer lo que quieran, y de cómo aparentemente su papá ha estado ocupado tratando de resolver un acertijo. Algo en la mente de Shinichi comenzó a correr. 

Tras 15 minutos de caminata, Kudō se encontraba frente a una casa de dos pisos y un enorme jardín de flores, principalmente rosas, se las arregló para leer la placa en el portón ‘Kuroba’, y la siguiente casa tenía la inscripción ‘Nakamori’; la castaña no tuvo miramientos en abrir la puerta con lo que parecía ser una llave de repuesto.

Ella no entró. “Tendrás que ordenar esto tú solo, Aoko tiene una cita con Hakuba y por tu culpa llegare tarde, ¡sé responsable y prepara la cena tú solo!” Tan pronto como terminó, se aproximó por la calle despidiéndose con una mano. 

El detective se quedó frente a la puerta abierta por unos minutos, debatiendo si debía entrar o simplemente dejar todo eso en el recibidor. Aunque si su presentimiento era correcto, encontraría muy entrañable la reacción del dueño de la casa. 

“Bueno, Heart-Chan, no podemos dejar que la comida se eche a perder por esperar a su irresponsable habitante.” Le dijo a la paloma, cargando el resto de bolsas y cerrando la puerta tras de él. 

Alcanzó el interruptor y luchó para quitarse los zapatos -obviamente alineando los, tenía modales- y ponerse un par de pantuflas. Con un poco más de esfuerzo, dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa con cuidado. Su siguiente acción fue analizar su entorno, grabando los detalles que encontraba en su memoria. Notó una foto de una familia, un niño de cabello revoltoso, una mujer de cabello castaño corto, y un hombre con bigote estilo catrin, espera, ¿Ese no era Kuroba Toichi?, ¿El maestro de su madre?

Su ojo se contrajo cuando fue alineando sus pensamientos, Kuroba Kaito, quien podría pasar como su gemelo, hijo de un mago famoso, vecino y amigo de la hija del inspector Nakamori, el perseguidor de KID, que salía con Hakuba Saguru, un detective que también cazaba al ladrón, vagamente recordó que el londinense afirmaba conocer la identidad civil del criminal buscado. 

Siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento, ¿entonces Heart podría ser la paloma que salvó cuando aún era Conan? Eso explicaba porque estaba tan cómoda con él. 

¿Qué posibilidad hay? ¿Descubrir por accidente la identidad civil del famoso mago ladrón bajo la luz de luna? 

Aunque eso solo eran conjeturas. Entonces notó una copia de Arsene Lupin en francés reposando inocentemente sobre la mesita de café frente al sofá. Shinichi rodó los ojos. _Tan obvio_ _. _

Kudō palmeó su rostro con cansancio. De todas las maneras en las que pensó que descubriría la identidad de KID, no consideró la opción de que una paloma lo delatara. 

¿Qué decía todo esto sobre el ladrón? Shinichi sabía que KID no era una mala persona. -Además de ser más candente que el Sol- muchas veces confió su vida y creyó en su juicio. Siempre le pareció que el hombre detrás del monóculo es alguien inalcanzable y efímero, pero hoy se dio cuenta de que era tan humano como cualquier otro, Kaito es alguien amable, que no duda en ayudar a los demas con una sonrisa, nunca lastima a nadie y es demasiado maravilloso -y atractivo, mucho. 

El pensamiento lo hizo sonrojar, ¿Será acaso que a él…?  _ Evidentemente si. ¿Y ahora qué? _

Observando el resto de insumos frente a la mesa y una paloma viéndolo juiciosa, Shinichi decidió su siguiente acción. 

* * *

Kaito estaba hambriento, después de pasar la mayor parte del día afinando los detalles para su próximo atracó decidió no molestar más a Jii e irse directo a casa. Lamentablemente Aoko saldría con Hakuba esa noche y por ende, se quedaría sin cena; si recordaba bien, aún le quedaba algo de ramen en la alacena.

Al girar en la esquina, la vista de las luces de su casa lo recibió, arqueó una ceja, confundido, ¿Su mamá vino de visita? Raro, no le aviso. Lo primero que miró al entrar, fueron unos zapatos de marca; masculinos, claramente no de su madre. 

Kaito se deslizó en silencio por el lugar, siendo precavido para no llamar la atención del invasor. Agudizando el oído, escuchó el sonido de metales siendo sacudidos, cajones abriéndose, y algo siendo picado. ¿Estaba en la cocina? 

Con destreza practicada se acercó a la persona que estaba de espaldas, lentamente fue sacando gas nock-out y se preparó para atacar; eso fue hasta que un arrullo familiar avisó de su presencia, ¿Esa era Heart-chan sobre el hombro del invasor? 

Dicho sujeto se giró para encararlo, la vista de un hombre de su edad bastante parecido a él -incluso con el cabello desastroso- y mirada azulada lo enfrentó. El tipo alzó una ceja inquisitiva.

Kaito sintió que se atragantaba. “¿M-Meitantei?” El detective sonrió a lo Shinichi -ya sabes, algo altivo y retador- y después procedió a usar una pala para mover algo en una sartén. 

“Buenas noches, KID” Dijo como si no estuviera en la casa de un ladrón buscado, usando un ¿mandil con estampado de flores? Mientras preparaba comida. “¿O quizá debería llamarte Kuroba Kaito?, no estamos en un atracó.” Comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Cuestionó Kaito, palideciendo un poco, lo último que esperaba de esa noche era toparse con uno de sus perseguidores merodeando en su cocina.

“Preparo la cena” Contestó en un tono de ‘duh’, Kaito frunció el ceño, no se refería a eso. “Ya casi terminó, puedes empezar a poner la mesa” Casi ordenó el detective, vertiendo soya a la mezcla.

Kuroba se quedó unos momentos plantado en su lugar, hasta que su estómago le hizo recordar que solo tenía una malteada en el estómago desde medio día. Shinichi le dedicó una sonrisa divertida, Kaito se sonrojó, olía delicioso. 

Con la mesa puesta y la comida servida Shinichi se sentó y se quitó el mandil, Kaito lo imitó. Solo así el ladrón notó la playera con su caricatura sobre su pecho, hubo algo hechizante en tener al detective normalmente pulcro: con su cabello oscuro revuelto, una camisa de KID y una paloma (su paloma) en su hombro, cenando en su casa y viéndose absolutamente adorable con la boca llena y con la luz tenue del comedor. Era algo que quisiera ver todos los días. 

Agradeciendo la comida, Kaito dio el primer bocado y se deleitó con el sabor del Sukiyaki en su paladar, ¡Estaba delicioso!

Shinichi sonrió con timidez. “Es bueno saber que las clases de cocina que me hizo tomar Ran sirvieron de algo” Comentó casual, jugando con un trozo de carne de res. 

“¿Bromeas?, ¡Es lo mejor que he comido en años!” Dijo entusiasmado, Kudō se sonrojó un poco. 

“Me alegra que te guste” Soltó una risita, y oh, Kaito estaba encantado con ese sonido, ¿Es así como se ríen los ángeles. 

Espera… ¿Por qué estaba encantando con él? Kudō Shinichi era uno de los detectives que quería ponerlo tras las rejas, admitía que el moreno era una mente brillante a la par con la suya, además de que hacía sus atracos más divertidos y apreciaba sus trucos. Nunca negó que Kudō es bastante guapo con esos ojos electrizantes y su sonrisa engreída. Pero la imagen de un Shinichi preparando la cena y sonriendo tímido hacía que su corazón hiciera algo complicado. 

Ajeno a los pensamientos del ladrón, Shinichi acariciaba a su paloma que comía un poco de alimento. ¡Incluso era amable con ellas, es demasiado encantador! 

¿Eso quería decir que le gustaba Shinichi? ¿Desde cuando? 

“¿Estas bien, Kuroba-san?” Cuestionó el detective, viéndolo con preocupación en sus ojos. _Sus bonitos ojos_ _azules._

Ugh… Kaito estaba perdido, solo a él se le ocurre enamorarse de un detective. “Estoy bien, solo estaba pensando algo”  _ En que me gustas _ , le recordó su mente de manera vengativa. Sintió un rubor subir a sus mejillas. “D-de todas maneras, ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí, Kudō?” Preguntó, más que nada para alejar esos pensamientos. No era el momento de ponerse poético sobre las constelaciones que se forman en sus ojos cada vez que se iluminan, hay una situación aquí. 

Shinichi sonrió irónico. “Fue totalmente una casualidad” Dijo con simpleza. Kaito arqueó una ceja. 

Kudō explicó como un criminal vertió Kinako Mochi sobre él y tuvo que comprar una camiseta nueva, Heart lo tlaqueó, la cadena de agradecimientos que enfrentó al ser confundido y como Aoko lo guió a su casa y se fue. 

¿Eso era un nuevo tipo de efecto mariposa? O solo un plan malévolo de su paloma para hacer que su interés amoroso lo conociera. Lo peor es que la última sonaba más coherente. 

“Se agradecido, tus vecinos te adoran.” Kaito se perdió de nuevo en esos labios curvados.

“Oww, obviamente, soy demasiado adorable” Batió sus pestañas de madera soñadora, y como premio obtuvo otra de esas risas que sonaban como campanas del cielo. 

“Ciertamente lo eres, estupido ladrón” Kaito se sonrojó, ¡Shinichi le dio un halago! ¡Es evidente, lo ama y se aman, y van a casarse!

“¡Shinichi!” El mencionado enrojeció, ¿En qué momento pasó a llamarlo por su nombre? ¿Y porque estaba tan cerca? “Debe ser obra del destino, el universo nos quiere juntos” Dijo de forma seria, como si hubiera llegado a un descubrimiento científico. 

“Uhm, ¿Correcto?” El detective se paró de su asiento y comenzó a recoger los platos, más que nada para tener una excusa para alejarse, tener al mago tan cerca lo ponía nervioso. 

Kaito también ayudó, viéndose tranquilo en su presencia. Mientras Shinichi lavaba los platos y Kaito los secaba, parloteando de como Hakuba le estaba robando a su mejor amiga, Kudō suspiro. 

“Pensé que estarías más incómodo con mi presencia aquí, KID.” Su ceño se contrajo, Kaito parecía ajeno a su malestar. “Ya sabes, soy un detective”

Kuroba sonrió “¿Por qué debería preocuparme? Admití mi identidad y no llamaste a la policía, cuidaste a Heart y me preparaste la cena. Además, eres tú.”  _ Confío en ti _ . Leyó en sus ojos, una calidez envolvió su pecho. 

Sin pensar mucho, la mano del detective se encontró con su mejilla, acarició con delicadeza la piel; era suave como plumas, tan real, a su alcance, y tan KID. Kaito no era el único hechizado. 

El mago cerró la distancia entre ambos cuerpos, juntando sus labios y saboreando el beso que compartían, se sentía bien y encajaba perfectamente. 

Al separarse, se quedaron aturdidos, así se sentía besar los labios de la persona que aman.

“Me gustas, por favor sal conmigo, Shinichi” Pidió el ladrón, acariciando su rostro. Kudō se derritió con el toque.

“También me gustas, y me encantaría” Casi tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos ante la brillante sonrisa que le dedicó su  _ novio _ . “Quizá debería irme, el metro ya pronto cierra” Dijo, separándose del mago. Kaito hizo un puchero. 

“No te vayas, Shinichiiii” Se quejo. “Quédate esta noche” Usando una mirada de cachorrito bajo la lluvia, accedió, ¿Eso no debería convertirse en un hábito,verdad? Kaito no tenía que saber que era bastante débil ante esos ojos índigo. 

…

Una vez que ambos se dieron una ducha, estaban acurrucados en el sofá, viendo un programa de misterio en televisión. Kaito sonrió engreído, logró convencer al detective de usar una pijama completa de KID, descubrió con fascinación como Shinichi era débil a sus ojos. 

“¿Crees que si algún día me atrapan, me ofrezcan chocolate caliente?” Sacó de la nada, Shinichi alzó una ceja; incrédulo. 

“Dudo que alguna vez te dejes atrapar, Kaito” Shinichi frunció el ceño. “Y estoy seguro que eso fue planeado por el idiota de Sakamoto”

“¿Quién es él?” 

Shinichi resopló. “Es un inspector de la sede en Ekoda que desarrolló odio hacia mi después de que le robe la atención de su interés amoroso, seguramente en estos días hará un movimiento por todo lo que le dije hoy” Kudō rodó los ojos. “Tendré que ser precavido en caso de que planee algo” 

La chispa de algo peligroso se vio reflejado en los ojos índigo, Shinichi parpadeo y Kaito sonrió inocentemente. ¿Debería preocuparse? Kuroba se acurrucó más y olvidó el tema, mejor concentrarse en su novio. 

A la mañana siguiente, desayunaron juntos donas y café que le dieron ayer. Y llegó la hora en que Shinichi tuvo que partir, Kaito trató de disfrazar su decepción. 

Supo que falló en el momento en que Kudō presionó un casto beso en sus labios. “No te pongas así, nos volveremos a ver en unas horas” Kaito lo miró confundido, a lo que Shinichi rodó los ojos con cariño. “Tienes un atraco esta noche, Kaito” Shinichi sonrió burlón. “¿Pensaste que como ahora salimos te la dejaría fácil, KID?”

“Yo tampoco me contendré, Meitantei” Hizo un gesto de su alter ego. “Te veré luego” La siguiente acción del detective dejó tartamudo al ladrón. 

Shinichi le dedicó una sonrisa que fue 15 niveles altos de coquetería y 10 de encanto “Es una cita” 

5 minutos después de que se fue Kudō, Kuroba seguía inmóvil, aturdido, atontado y con un gran sonrojo frente a la puerta de su casa. 

Shinichi no tenía que saber que su nueva debilidad era su sonrisa. (¡Spoiler!, si lo sabe. Dos pueden jugar este juego, KID)

* * *

  
  


Omake: 

Tan solo unos pocos días después, Shinichi alzó una ceja ante la persona parada frente a él. Dio un sorbo a su café y bajo el archivo que Megure le había pedido revisar. 

Un Sakamoto totalmente rapado y con cejas depiladas lo veía con temor. “¡Ayúdame, Kudō!” Shinichi ni siquiera se inmutó. “¡Tienes que alejar a ese demonio de mi! No ha dejado atormentarme cada noche, no importa a donde huya, ése demonio y sus palomas siempre me encuentran y me torturan.” Básicamente tembló al recordar. 

“¿Y por qué vienes a mi? No creo ser un exorcista, Sakamoto-san.” Dice, dando otro sorbo a su bebida. 

“E-él siempre murmura que me disculpe contigo o me seguirá hasta el fin de los tiempos” Logra decir.

Shinichi sonríe paciente. “Uhm, entonces deberías apresurarte y hacer exactamente eso”

Los ojos del calvo se encienden. No había forma en los 7 círculos del infierno que le ofreciera una disculpa a ese detective engreído. 

Un aleteo familiar lo hizo palidecer, al siguiente segundo una paloma blanca se posó en el hombro del moreno.

“Oh, Heart-chan, llegas temprano hoy, ¿Está tu dueño cerca?” Pregunta sin despegar la vista del hombre frente a él, y sonriendo un poco sádico. 

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Sakamoto se arrodilló frente a él; preso del miedo. “¡Por favor perdóname, no volveré a molestarte ni acercarme a ti, me iré a Corea de ser necesario, pero por favor no dejes que me siga atormentado!” Rogó el inspector, sin parar los temblores. 

“Perdonado” Asegura con una brillante sonrisa. Sakamoto salió huyendo después de eso. Los pocos policías y compañeros de trabajo observaron la escena con interés. 

Pareciendo una señal, Kaito se materializó a su lado junto con un Bento. Cierto, ya era hora del almuerzo. 

“Ya era hora, comenzaba a preocuparme por la salud mental del tipo” Dijo Kuroba, sentándose en el escritorio. 

“Eres un terror” Expresó, deshaciendo el nudo de su almuerzo, ese día tocó onigiris con tortillas de huevo y salchichas en forma de pulpos. Shinichi le dio un mordisco al onigiri.

“Lo disfrutaste, vi tu sonrisa, cariño” Kaito le guiño el ojo, robando un trozo de salchicha. 

Shinichi le dedicó una de sus risas de ángel. “Solo un poco” Mintió, porque obviamente eso fue muy divertido. 

“Bien, esperemos que no se repita” Dijo, haciendo una sonrisa diabólica que hizo temblar a más de uno. Las ideas empezaron a correr por su mente.

Shinichi estaba tan enamorado de ese hombre. 

Desde ese día, se corrió el rumor de que cualquiera que molestara al detective, sufriría un terrible destino. 

* * *

Y en conclusión, Kuroba Kaito podría ser amado por unos, y temido por otros.

Fin.


End file.
